Devastatingly Beautiful
by I'm just a simple human Being
Summary: Oversized sunglasses and a string of pearls around her neck. She's devastatingly beautiful, in a L.A. kind of way...Trory!
1. I'm classy?

Summary:_ Oversized sunglasses and a string of pearls around her neck. She's devastatingly beautiful, in a L.A. kind of way..._Trory!

Authors Note: So I was just trying to get my muse back for my other stories when I came across a story and decided to use the idea but put my own twist on it of course. Thrown in my amazing skills of wording and phrasing and this is what I ended up with. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, okay? Okay glad I got that taken care of...lol. Well okay I'll take that back, I'm in a band and we have a copyright on the summary because it's part of one of are songs but besides that I own nothing. And I'll stop now so you can read the story.

_"Oversized sunglasses and a string of pearls around her neck. She's devastatingly beautiful, in a L.A. kind of way," she read the caption underneath her picture, conviently located on the front page of The National Enquirer._

"Great, just great," she said to herself as she walked down 5th avenue.

Opening her cell phone and dialing her mother's phone number, she sipped oh her white chocolate mocha latte as the people of New York stared at her.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Yeah," Lorelai said sounding out of breath.

Walking into the front doors of Saks, Rory questioned her mother.

"Have you seen it yet?"

"Seen what?" Lorelai asked having absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Sure, take it as a no. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Mom, _The National Enquirer_." She stated as if it explained everything, while looking at a dress rack.

"No, you didn't. Shut up!" Lorelai cooed in a voice that said she was proud.

"Mom! Look at it. It's so embarrassing. I'm about to go onto a major talk show interview later this week and now I have these awful things being said about me. Next thing they'll be printing is that I'm depressed and smoking cocaine and snorting crack."

"Honey, you got it wrong. You smoke crack and snort cocaine, didn't I ever tell you that."

"Well excuse me," Rory said getting annoyed, not only at her mother, but at everyone staring at her while she was shopping.

"Well, I guess you should talk to Raquel and get a statement out or something."

"Yeah I know. I was actually heading there after my little shopping spree."

"Oh shopping! Don't forget to remember me. I'm down to a size four now."

"It's great to know you're so worried about your only daughter getting shamed in the limelight," Rory said sarcastically. "I gotta go Mom. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye sweets," Lorelai said as Rory hung up.

She quickly shut her phone, grabbed the dress that she had been looking at, and headed to the cashier while pulling out her MasterCard.

Walking out of the store she was faced with dozens of photographers and the flashing of cameras. Getting used to this kind of treatment had always been difficult but now, there were people openly asking her questions, well more like screaming them at her, all the time.

She made her way from 5th Avenue to The W Hotel, where her publicist was meeting her, in order to form a statement to get released.

-

-

"So Tristan, did you ever have relations with Anne? I mean she's a beautiful girl, no one would blame you," Kristin Kunkel asked during the interview.

"No, we didn't. I think she's a great girl, but we don't see each other that way. When you work in our industry, the acting world, everyone assumes that since the main two leads see each other every day for 3 months that there's instantly a bond, a rare emotional connection, and don't get me wrong, there is, but it's like we're brother and sister. Not everyone in this business hooks up with a different person on each new film," Tristan said and picked up the coffee cup that was sitting on the table.

"Well then, I believe that clears up any speculation that was wondering about," Kristin said moving on to another question.

"Hopefully it will," Tristan piped in.

"Okay so are you currently seeing anyone," She asked.

"Actually I am single."

"I think you just gave hope to a lot of ladies across the country."

"Okay, next question. As you know a very popular girl you once knew, visited us last week, and I have to wonder if you were ever in a committed relationship with this young girl, around high school maybe? A Miss. Rory Gilmore," Ms. Kunkel asked.

"Mary," Tristan whispered.

"Mary," She asked shocked.

"Rory, I mean. Yes we knew each other in high school and occasionally talk from time to time; usually we end up playing phone tag though. Our schedule being so busy," Tristan said as to obviously not wanting to go into detail about they're past encounters or relationship. The heartbreak was still new.

-

-

Rory walked into the pub, ordered a drink, and sat down on the bar stool as she noticed the television screen.

Ms. Kunkel was talking to famous actor Tristan DuGrey, and she had just started watching at the best part.

"Okay so are you currently seeing anyone," She asked.

"Actually I am single."

"I think you just gave hope to a lot of ladies across the country."

"Okay, next question. As you know a very popular girl you once knew, visited us last week, and I have to wonder if you were ever in a committed relationship with this young girl, around high school maybe? A Miss. Rory Gilmore," Ms. Kunkel asked.

"Mary," Tristan whispered.

"Mary," She asked shocked.

"Rory, I mean. Yes we knew each other in high school and occasionally talk from time to time; usually we end up playing phone tag though. Our schedule being so busy," Tristan said as to obviously not wanting to go into detail about they're past encounters or relationship. The heartbreak was still new.

"So what are you feeling towards her?" The annoying little lady sitting next to Tristan asked.

Rory was hoping that he wouldn't say anything to harshly, after all he had the right to though, seeing as their break up of being together for two years, was her fault.

"Um," Tristan pondered, "She's _classy_ unlike the other girls. She knows herself and  
she knows she's **not** perfect, but she spends her time having fun and doing the best with what she's got," he said trying not to in-depth.

"Wow, it seems like you know Miss. Rory Gilmore quite well," Kristin accused.

"We've been friends since high school, I hope to know her pretty well by now," Tristan explained.

'I'm a classy girl,' Rory thought to herself rephrasing her words.

'He could've said so much more. All he said was that I was a classy girl,' Rory thought reviewing what Tristan had said.

Oh well. She had bigger things to worry about. Like getting a statement out about how "devastating" she was.

'It's nice to know someone's noticing,' she thought to herself.


	2. You don't look or sound fine

Summary:_ "Oversized sunglasses and a string of pearls around her neck. She's devastatingly beautiful, in a L.A. kind of way"..._Trory!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. If you have any questions or ideas that you would like to see become a reality, message me or leave it in the comments. Thanks again!

AN: Wow, it's good to see that everyone likes it. I got this idea from the story emaf is kuckoo…by darasun…as some of you have noticed. I thought it was a great idea, but I want to add my own twist. Here's the next chapter

-

-

-

"Rory. Roorry," Raquel said trying to her attention. "Rory!" she said once again finally getting a response.

"Wha-what?" she asked.

"You've been off in dreamland ever since you came. What happened?" Raquel asked sounding genuine.

"I'm a classy girl," Rory mumbled barely loud enough for Raquel to be able to hear.

"A classy girl? What are you talking about?"

"Tristan," Rory said as if it was explaining everything.

"Did Tristan say you were a classy girl?" Raquel guessed, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what's wrong with that?"

"That's all he said. It was just so vague. He didn't even mention that we dated," Rory stated about to go into a rant, but Raquel stopped her.

"When did you talk to him?"

"I saw him on the Kristin Kunkel show. She was interviewing him and getting nosy into his business and when she brought he up, he just said I was a nice girl."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you are a nice girl," Raquel laughed.

"No, it's not that I don't know that. It's just the way he said it. Like he wanted to avoid it. Like we're really over."

"You are honey," Raquel whispered.

"I know, I know," came her reply.

-

-

-

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello," Tristan said speaking into the telephone.

He had just gotten home and was exhausted. Laying down on the couch of his penthouse apartment, that lay over the city and allowed all the lights of the busy New York City to shine through, Tristan waited for the reply.

"Hello dear," the woman began.

"Mother, how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine son, how are you?"

"I'm good. Everything's just been crazy and I just got home. I was actually about to go to sleep,"

"Oh, well before you do dear, have you talked to Rory lately," she asked nosily trying to receive some answers.

"No, I haven't," he sighed. He really didn't need nor did he want to talk about Rory, or even think about her tonight.

'That's a lie. I could never forget about her, let alone not think about her,' Tristan thought to himself.

"Well," his mother resumed "I'm guessing you haven't seen the pictures have you."

"No, what are you talking about?"

"She looks miserable and depressed."

"Okay, again I'll ask, what pictures?"

"In_ The National Enquirer_," she answered.

Tristan let out a sigh. Rory had been in the magazine only once and it was when they were dating. She was doing a movie and had been accused to be hooking up with her co-star, Ryan Watson. Of course Rory hadn't been and the magazine was just attacking her character but she had been on location for 3 months in the wonderful outback of Australia, and Tristan and her had gotten into one of their biggest fights after that article was published.

Tristan knew that being in this magazine did no one any good. Let alone Rory.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah," he said in return.

"You should go see her, I mean these pictures are awful and the caption. It was cruel"

"Well it's her problem, I guess," he said just trying to get out of this conversation.

His mom just ignored him and read the caption aloud.

-

-

-

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Tristan answered the phone and before he could even say hello to the person, they cut him off and asked a question.

"I'm classy?"

"Mary.

"I'm classy?" she repeated.

"What else did you want me to say?" he defended.

"I dunno. How bout, we dated, or she was the love of my life for a while, or anything but the fact that I'm classy."

"Are you being serious?"

"Whatever Tristan," she said and hung up.

-

-

-

Rory woke up at the sound of someone furiously knocking at her door. It was one 'o' clock in the morning, not late but still she had been asleep.

Walking to the door with her robe wrapped tightly around her, she opened it to find Tristan DuGrey.

"Mary," Tristan whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard about the magazine. Actually, Mom called and told me."

"Oh well yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look or sound fine," he said.

Rory opened her door and let both of them. They were going to be talking for a while tonight. She could tell she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. Nothing with them had ever been easy, but knowing Tristan, if he was worried about her, she would have to prove to him that she was okay before he would leave. Even if that wasn't his place to make sure she was okay, which right night, it wasn't.

A lot of changes were about to happen. She could just tell.

-

-

-

AN: So this is the second chapter. Review please. And if you have nay interesting ideas, just comment or message me.

All for now.

Hales!


	3. Until Tomorrow

Sorry it's been so long but here's the next chapter. It's just a little something and it's in Tristan's point of view.

a/n: Went through and edited and will have a new chapter for you guys for this fic in a few days.

Please R&R.

* * *

They were sitting in the living room of Rory's Manhattan apartment when Tristan noticed that she had actually fallen asleep. 

He had just came back from the kitchen with their fifth or maybe it was there sixth refill of coffee, he wouldn't tell her he had made it decaf though.

Tristan sighed looking at her.

When he came knocking at her door and she answered it, she didn't look quite at devastating as the magazine caption, or his mother had stressed it, but she didn't look the greatest either.

She opened the door and he looked at her quickly, giving her whole body a once over, before hugging her, before she allowed him to hug her.

That little ten-second conversation replayed in his mind.

"_Mary," Tristan whispered._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see if you're okay."_

"_I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

"_I heard about the magazine. Actually, Mom called and told me."_

"_Oh well yeah I'm fine."_

"_You don't look or sound fine," he said_

And it was true she didn't look or sound fine.

Her hands were wrapping her robe around her body more efficiently and her eyes bloodshot from crying.

As Tristan looked at her now, he couldn't help but sigh and remember the girl he had been with just a few short months ago, two to be exact.

Sighing once more, he breathed in the sight of her and sat down the coffee mugs on the nearby table.

In a quick movement he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, they once shared.

Laying her gently down on the bed, he untucked the bed clothing and carefully put it over her making sure to cover all of her body, knowing her well enough he knew one of her pet peeves was for covers not to be covering all of her.

He looked around the room for a minute, it the lightly lit room, done by the nightlight, he could still see the pictures of them placed around the room.

A picture of them at their engagement party, taken by Babbette, donned her bedside table.

The picture representing the very happiness they had brought to each other's lives.

After the long night of conversation, Tristan was growing tired and knew he wouldn't be going home.

They still needed to talk.

To retalk.

And eventually retalk some more.

They still loved each other.

That was obvious enough.

Now they just had to get through this.

Undressing and changing into shorts in the bathroom, Tristan returned to bed, and slid in ever so gently, making sure not to disturb Rory.

"What happened to you Mary," Tristan questioned as she snuggled into him close for comfort.

They would wake up tomorrow and have to face the inevitable.

They would have to make a decision, but for now they would just relish in each other's arms, in each other's presents.

Until tomorrow that is.

Until tomorrow.

* * *

Ok so ther it was, just a little filler, leading up to the big stuff of course. 

Review please and tell of your ideas and such.

Backstory of their engagement along with flashbacks will be in the next chapter and it will be out sooner...I promise!

Thanks,

Hales!!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 1. I'm classy? 2. You don't look or sound fine 3. Author's note 4. Until tomorrow  


**Gilmore Girls Ringtones**

Choose your Gilmore Girls ringtone.

Get Gilmore Girls ringtones now!_GilmoreGirls. **Gilmore Girls Sweatshirt** _

Over 100 Gilmore Girls designs.

T-shirts, sweatshirts, hats & more!_ **Gilmore Girls Ringtones** _

Send Complimentary Ringtones

to your cell.


End file.
